Thomas/The Jungle Book (The Sodor Book)
Cast *Thomas as Mowgli (Both cheeky, kind, and the main heroes) *Gordon as Baloo (Both big and strong) *Henry as Bagheera (Both big, grumpy, and rude) *Diesel as Kaa (Both devious) *Diesel 10 as Shere Khan (Both the evil main villains) *Spencer as Colonel Hathi (Both pompous) *Daisy as Winifred (Both grumpy) *Percy as Hathi Jr. (Both small and cute) *S.C.Ruffey as King Louie (Both are the leaders of the Troublesome Trucks and the Monkeys) *Toad as Flunkey Monkey *Troublesome Trucks as The Monkeys *Bill as Buzzy (Both named begins with the letter 'B') *Ben as Dizzy *Donald as Flaps *Douglas as Ziggy *Stepney as Lucky *Emily as Shanti (Both are in love with Thomas and Mowgli) *Skarloey as Ranjan *Toby as Mowgli's Father *Flora as Mowgli's Mother *Edward as Akela *James as Rama *Molly as Raksha *Coaches as Elephants *The Pack as Wolves *Murdoch as Chowing Elephant *Harvey as Hair Elephant *Whiff as Elephant with Dusty Muzzle *Oliver as Distracted Elephant *Duck as Buglar the Elephant *Mavis as Elephant with Smash Nose Crash *Scruff as Elephant with a Silly Grin *Salty as Elephant with Fly *Rocky as Rocky the Rhino (Both share the same names) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Gallery ThomasSavesTheDay78.png|Thomas as Mowgli It'sEdwardGordonAndHenry6.png|Gordon as Baloo Henry.jpg.jpg|Henry as Bagheera PopGoestheDiesel10.png|Diesel as Kaa KingDiesel10Model.png|Diesel 10 as Shere Khan GordonAndSpencer20.png|Spencer as Colonel Hathi Daisy(episode)4.jpeg|Daisy as Winifred PercyandHarold11.png|Percy as Hathi Jr. ToadStandsBy47.png|S.C.Ruffey as King Louie ToadStandsBy33.png|Toad as Flunkey Monkey ToadStandsBy98.png|Troublesome Trucks as The Monkeys Bill (TTTE).png|Bill as Buzzy Ben (TTTE).png|Ben as Dizzy Donald (9).jpg|Donald as Flaps Douglas (10).jpg|Douglas as Ziggy ThomasAndStepney63.png|Stepney as Lucky Emily.jpg|Emily as Shanti Skarloey.jpg|Skarloey as Ranjan ThomasinTrouble43.png|Toby as Mowgli's Father TramTrouble53.png|Flora as Mowgli's Mother It'sEdwardandGordon56.png|Edward as Akela JamesandtheExpress42.png|James as Rama Molly the Yellow Engine.png|Molly as Raksha GreenExpressCoaches.png|Coaches as Elephants Jack_and_the_Pack.png|The Pack as Wolves PeaceAndQuiet37.png|Murdoch as Chowing Elephant Harvey (TTTE).png|Harvey as Hair Elephant MainWhiffModel.png|Whiff as Elephant with Dusty Muzzle ToadStandsBy100.png|Oliver as Distracted Elephant ToadStandsBy62.png|Duck as Buglar the Elephant Mavis9.png|Mavis as Elephant with Smash Nose Crash Scruff.png|Scruff as Elephant with a Silly Grin Salty.jpg|Salty as Elephant with Fly MainRockyModel.png|Rocky as Rocky the Rhino Category:Chase the Police Dog the HTF Fan 2017